Magi : The Queen of Magic
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: This story takes place during ep 25 of Magi The Labyrinth of Magic. I hope you all like, and enjoy this story. Love you all, and God bless you.
1. Chapter 1

DorothyLovesAnime

Magi : The Queen of Magic

Chapter 1

The King of Darkness.

I stood next to Hakuryuu as we watched as their friend is consumed by the black Rukh," What's happening to him," Hakuryuu asked me after the black Rukh flew away from Alibaba, revealing his new form to us.

Alibaba was no longer in his usual attire, and was now wearing black armor,his slowly looks up at me,and Hakuryuu, his eyes were no longer warm,and inviting,but cold,and piercing.

" He was swallowed up by dark intentions," Aladdin explained to Hakuryuu,without taking his eyes off of Alibaba.

Alibaba ready his weapon,before his eyes meet with Aladdin's blue orbs,"Aladdin,come with me,"

I stepped back,taken back by his offer,before I bared my teeth,"Solomon's Wisdom," I yelled.

Alibaba sigh,and the eye in his ornament started to move, before a herd of black Rukh pour out of it,and headed for Aladdin's Solomon's Wisdom,and charge into it until it shatter.

" Aladdin," I heard Hakuryuu called,"Are you already,"

" I'm fine, but it's no good...that ornament on his forehead is in my way,"I looked over at him.

" So..all we have to do is destroy it,right,"

Aladdin,and Hakuryuu both turned around,and saw Morgiana standing behind them

" Morg..," Aladdin asked

" Lady Morgiana...why are you," Hakuryuu started,as she walked past them," I was able to recover some magoi..,"She stopped when she was a couple feet away from Alibaba,"For you to be held captive by a counterfeit,is not like you at all all,Alibaba,"

" I'm going to turn you back into who you were..even if it takes all of my strength,"

Aladdin looked at Morgiana,and then back at Alibaba who just stared back at ready his stuff.

Morgiana run at Alibaba,before jumping up,and tried to kick him in the face,but he blocked glared down at her,before slapping her ankle away from his landed on her other foot,before jumping back,when he swung his sword at got got on her hands,and tip-toes in order to dodge his attack.

She was able to dodge his other attacks,before her right foot slipped,causing her to fall backward.

Morgiana used the chains from her shackles on her wrists, as a shield to block his next attack," You,You must stop,"

" Never...I won't stop..not until I change you back...I won't give up,"

Alibaba eyes widen,as he gasped,and the ornament on his forehand moved once more,before it,and his sword started emitting a purple light,before his sword turned into a chain-like whip, which wrapped around her he throw her up into the air,and into a nearby wall.

"Morg,"Aladdin yelled,as he run over to where Alibaba throw her,"Morg.. are you ok,"he moaned,but her body remained motionless.

" Is she alright," Hakuryuu asked, with a worried look on his face,"She fine..just unconscious,"

Alibaba's sword turn to normal,before he turned around,and face Hakuryuu,and raised his weapon.

Hakuryuu gasped,before looking down at his missing arm,"D-damn it," he cursed," I'm powerless..I can't do anytime..I..I'm..," he bared his teeth,before raising his weapon high in the air,"Zagan! Lend me your power," he cried.

Zagan appear behind Hakuryuu," So, you finally summoned me, you're a stubborn one,"

A gold light appear under Hakuryuu's feet and plants started to come out of the ground and grow,"But don't worry, I don't dislike that about you,"

"Zagan..why," Aladdin asked looking at him.

" I decided to put my money on him, even if he maybe not quite up to snuff, Magi,"Zagan explained as roots started grow out of his arm,forming into a new hand,that was made out of wood.

" Now..I can," Hakuryuu smiled

" The rest is up to you,crybaby," Zagan disappeared back into Hakuryuu's weapon,

Before Alibaba grasped onto his weapon with both hands,and charging at Hakuryuu,and swung his sword,Hakuryuu dodge his attack.

Aladdin looked back at Morg,who was still unconscious,he picked up his stuff,and stood up,before looking over at the fight between his friends. Alibaba overpowered Hakuryuu, who was on his knees,holding his side.

" Hakuryuu," Aladdin yelled,Alibaba looked over at him,while Hakuryuu hissed in pain,before looking up at Aladdin,"I'm ok..just get Lady Morgiana,and run,"he yelled

" But.."

Alibaba glared down at Hakuryuu,and then looked over at Aladdin,before turning around and started to walk over to him, and Morgiana.

" Alibaba snap out of it..this isn't like you at all,Your being control by the people you wanted to stop,"

Alibaba face remained unchanged as he continue to walk towards them,"It's pointless Magi…,"

Aladdin looked up at Ithnan,"He has chosen to forsaken his fate,and has gain his free-will,"Aladdin glared at Ithnan,"You're a liar...Alibaba would never forsaken the people he loves and care about. To give up your fate means that you're a coward,but Alibaba not like that at brave,and will do anything he can to protect to people his loves,"

Alibaba eyes widen,as I turn back to face him," Alibaba I know you're still in there...fight him, please…," I pleaded

Alibaba suddenly started to change at Aladdin,Aladdin ready his stuff,"Solomon's Wis-,"Alibaba's sword turned into a chain once more,before wrapping around Aladdin,being him down onto the ground.

" Aladdin," Hakuryuu yelled as trying to stand up,but falling back down.

Suddenly a herd of arrows come raining down around Aladdin,causing Alibaba to back off of him,and the chain around Aladdin break..

" Aladdin,"

Aladdin looked up to see two very young girls riding a giant eagle that was made out off white Rukh.

One of the girls had long black hair,and amber color eyes,fair skin,and soft pink was wearing a long sleeved cotton Tunic that reached all the down to her kneels, with purple,and silver sash around her waist,and was wearing a silver earring in her right earlope,Sinbad's sister,"Amala,"

The other girl had had long black hair as well,and had brown eyes, fair skin,she was wearing a white dress,with a red sash around her waist,Alibaba's sister," Dorothy,"

" Aladdin are you ok," He heard Alibaba's sister yelled.

Aladdin nodded," We need to got Hakuryuu,and Morgiana out of here,"

Amala nodded,as the eagle landed in between Aladdin,and Alibaba,"Hey Dorothy, help Hakuryuu, Aladdin help Morgiana,"

Dorothy nodded,"Ok," before jumping off of the bird, landed on her the ground,and started to run over to Hakuryuu,before helping up onto his feet,and helped him walk over the Bird.

While Dorothy and Aladdin were helping Hakuryuu,and Morgiana, she kept her eyes on Alibaba,and glared at Ithnan," lthnan..you will pay for this,"

As soon,as everyone on the eagle,it jumped high into the air,and started to fly away,heading back towards Sindria.


	2. Chapter 2

Magi : The Queen of Magic

Chapter 2

Hope Can Heal an Injured Heart

Dorothy sat down in the wooden chair,next to Aladdin,as they hoped,and prayed that their friends will be alright.

After a while of them waiting,Dorothy stands up,and walks over to the open window,and watched as the golden red sky,turned into dark blue.

" Dorothy..,"

Dorothy gasped and turned her head to see Aladdin standing in next to her,"I know you're worried,but we'll save Alibaba..I know we will," He smiled as he reached out,and took my hand.

" Thank you, I needed to hear that. I know Alibaba is strong,and brave but..why..why would he become a slave,and work for those evil people," Tears started to roll down my cheeks,"Why," I asked once more.

Aladdin looked down at the ground," I don't know,"

Dorothy,and Aladdin looked over at the door,as it slowly open,to reveal, Amala," Hey, how are you guys holding up,"

Dorothy looked down at the floor,"Fine,"

Amala walked into the room," Hakuryuu,and Morgiana are doing fine,right now we're waiting on my brother to return. Hold on, you two must be very hungry,I'll back with some food,"She run out of the room.

Aladdin let go of Dorothy's hand,before walking over to huge bed,and sat down on the end of it,"Come on, try not to worry too much about, Al-Thaman ok, I don't want you to worry yourself too much. I'm sure Amala,and Sinbad will come up with a plan to save him,"

Dorothy looks up at Aladdin,and nodded her head,before walking over to the bed,and sat down next to him," Tomorrow, I'm going to check on miss Dunya,what are you going to do,"

" I don't know,right now there only one thing on my mind,but for you,I will try to relax, and waited,"

" I'm back," Amala walked into the room,hold plate with a whole loaf of bread,and some fruit.

She placed the plate of food,on the bed in the middle of them,before reaching over,and picked up a mango,"So what is the plan,are we going to wait,or go after Al-Thaman,"Amala asked

" We not sure yet," Dorothy answer while she picked up,a slice of a watermelon.

" I see," Amala bite into her mango,and started to chew on it,before swallowing it," You know, and a couple of days. I will be leaving Sindria, and make my way to the," Kingdom of Cybele,"

" The Kingdom of Cybele, why are you going there, Miss Amala," Aladdin asked

" You see. The Queen and King of Cybele, are good friends of mine, and greatly support Sindria,and have been fighting Al-Thaman, for a while now. I need to go check on them to see if everything is alright,"Amala looks over at me," Due the fact that, you're Alibaba's sister,and Aladdin a Magi, Al-Thaman's next goal maybe to get you two on their side,"

" My Lady..,"

Amala turn around,and looked at the guard,"Yes," she smiled

" Your brother has returned,"

" Thank you," Amala bowed her head.

The guard smiled,and bowed as well, before walking off.

Amala looks over at Aladdin,and Dorothy,"I'll be right back,I have something I need to speak to my brother about,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amala walked into the room where her Brother,and his generals were talking to each other. She waited until the his Generals started walking out of the room,before walking in.

Amala smiled when she saw that the dark mark on his face were gone," You're alright, thank goodness,"

Sinbad looks up at his sister," Amala, is everyone alright,"he asked

Amala smiled faded,"Well..Hakuryuu,and Morgiana were injured,but they are fine now,and Dorothy,and Aladdin are fine,but..,"Amala looks down.

Amala walks over to her to brother,until she was standing right next to him," I'm worried,about both of them,"

" Amala there's no need to worry,I will do everything in my power to keep them safe,"

" You know what that means right, you,and this kingdom will be target again,"Amala sits down in the chair next to him.

" What if Dorothy,and Aladdin comes with me,"

" What," Sinbad asked

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy walked down the hallway, until she reached the room, where Hakuryuu,and Morgiana are resting.

She walks inside,and sat down in the chair placed between them," Hi Hakuryuu,and Morgiana, I hope you two are doing ok. Right now, everything is going ok, it's only been two days since,the attack,and Miss Dunya wake up today,but I'm worried,"

She looks down," I'm worried about Alibaba,and what will become of him, I've been thinking about leaving Sindria, with Amala,"

Dorothy stood up from her chair," I have to go now, I promise I come by again tomorrow,"

She walked out of the room,and closed the door behind her,before making her way to Amala's room.

Dorothy walked into her room,to see her sitting on her bed,reading a scroll,before looking up at her,"Dorothy,how are you doing,"she asked

" Good,I just checked on Hakuryuu,and Morgiana. Do you know where Aladdin is,"I asked,she lay her scroll down on her bed,"Aladdin is very upset right now, Miss Dunya has gotten worse,even though he was able to save her,but due to the after effects of using a Dark Metal Vessel we fear she'll..,'

Dorothy gasped," Do you know where he is,"

Amala nodded," Yes,the last time I saw him,he was making his way to Miss Dunya's room,"

Dorothy ran out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aladdin," Dorothy said softly as she knocked on the door,"Can I come in,"

" Yes," I opened the door slowly,and walked inside,before closing the door behind.

Aladdin was sitting down in a chair,at Miss Dunya bedside,she walked over to Aladdin,who was holding her pale hand,"Aladdin are you ok,"

" Ya, but Miss Dunya has gotten worse.I did know want to do,"

" Aladdin you did the best you can trying to save her,but right now we have to waited,and try to find a way to save her, don't give up on her,and don't give up on yourself, you'll found a way"

Aladdin looked over at Dorothy,and smiled,before we both shared a hugged," Thank you,Dorothy,"

"Your welcome,Aladdin,"


	3. Chapter 3

Magi : The Queen of Magic

Chapter 3

Enter Edmonda,and Adoqhina

A young woman,with periwinkle snake-like colored eye,and long navy hair,staring into her crystal ball,while her younger sister,was playing with her orchid colored hair.

" What's wrong,Edmonda," she asked.

Edmonda looked away from her crystal ball," That fool,has gotten himself killed,by Sinbad, and Dorothy,and that Magi,are in his care, Adoqhina"

" I guess you can say both side won something,we have a new dark king,but we weren't able to bring the Magi,and Dorothy here,"Adoqhina smiled.

"Why do you wanted them,"

They both turned around to see Alibaba walking into the room,wearing dark grey tunic, pants,with a black sash over his left shoulder,and black boots.

" King Alibaba,"Adoqhina bowed her head," We were going to waited until, you meet mother to tell you,but it can't hurt," Adoqhina smiled at him,before walking over to him,"You see,my mother has only had two litters. Couple years ago she give birth to Dorothy,along with her brother,and sisters soon as we are born we are killed,and reborn again,"

Alibaba eyes widen,"Anyone who has silver color Rukh was killed,and they returned to mother,but Dorothy was... missed,and she was raised both you,and your mother,"

" What will you do to her,"he ask

" Oh, I'm not going to do anything,it's what my mother,and father will do to her," Adoqhina smiled once more.

Alibaba glared at her," Oh, what's with that look,"she asked

" If you or anyone hurts her, or Aladdin i'll," She stops him," My king,you don't make the laws here,remember what every done to her,is for her well-being,"Adoqhina looked over at her older sister.

" Hey, Edmonda is that women dead yet," Adoqhina asked.

Edmonda looked up at her sister," No she hasn't returned to the Rukh yet,"

Adoqhina nodded," When is mother going to send Chumana to Sindria,"She asked, while she sat back down next to her.

" Chumana is making her way to Sindria, as we speak. Mother has order her,and Akshatha to go, and bring back Dorothy, and that magi back here," She looks over at Alibaba," Alive,"

Alibaba relax his shoulders," When will she back,"he asked hoping for an answer.

Edmonda handed her crystal ball to her Sister,before standing up,and walking over to him,before placing a hand on his shoulder," I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You see, when Chumana goes to do something, in your world, she loves to take her time,"

" What if I go, bring them here,"he asked

" You," Edmonda asked," Mother will have to allow you go,"

" Why,"

" Anyone, who comes from her womb,or has forsake his or her fate,can't leave,unless Mother allows them,"

" But...Edmonda, didn't Mother order us to do whatever he says," Adoqhina asked

" Yes..She did,"

" Maybe, you can open of the gates you made as a child," Adoqhina stood up," After his meeting with Mother,"

Edmonda removed her hand from Alibaba's shoulder,and glared at her sister," You do realise if any gates,no matter who made them, were to open. Brother would surely know about it,and tell Mother,"

" Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him," Adoqhina smiled,before handing her back her crystal ball,and walking out of the room.

Alibaba looked over at her crystal ball," Edmonda, can you show me my sister,"

Edmonda she sighed, before blowing on her crystal ball, Alibaba watched as her silver Rukh started to dance around her crystal ball,before it started to glow.

" Here," She handed it over to him,with a warm smile on her face.

Alibaba took it from her,and look at it, he watch as it stopped glowing,and revealed,a image of his sister.

She was sitting next to Aladdin,they were hugging each other,before she nodded,before standing up as well, with a smile on her face,before Amala,and her brother walked into the room,and that when the image faded away.

" I'm sorry if you couldn't hear a word they were saying,"Alibaba nodded,before handing her crystal ball, back to her," Thank you,"

She smiled,and bowed," Mother is calling me,I must go," She say,before walking around him,and walked out of the room.

Alibaba followed her out of the room, and walked down the hallway,thinking about what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Magi : The Queen of Magic

Chapter 4

Amala sat down on her bed,she looked down at the pile of scrolls,before she reached down,picked up one,that she hasn't open yet.

She had been spending hours,trying to found a cure,when she found a breakthrough,she told her brother,and then Dorothy,and Aladdin,that's when they found out that Aladdin wants to go to Magnostadt, which had everyone worry,but we all have our own paths we must follow,in order to found something.

She opened the scroll,and started reading it to herself.

" Cures are a form of magic, that is powerful effect, when placed on someone, it can cause a change in that person Rukh, thus changing themselves, a sickness that will lead to death. Only the person who placed it on you,or that person can undo it,but there are ways to slow down the process. Black and White Rukh can not be together, they fight, and try to overcome each other, but there are three types of rare Rukh that will attack the black Rukh. Crimson, teal, and silver, but sadly people who have those color Rukh will die before their time, and return to the womb of the mother. They born,killed, and born again, this is the fact of their life,"

Amala lay the scroll down on her bed,before standing up," I wonder if Sin.. knows more about this,"she wonder as she walked out of the room,and made her way to brother's room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Are you sure, you wanted to go Magnostadt," Dorothy asked as she watched him read the list,that Yamuraiha give him, for what he will need for his journey.

Aladdin nodded," Ya...so I can help Miss Dunya,and learn more things about magic,"he smiled.

" I know, it's just what if they found out your Magi," she asked

" Don't worry, Yam has that taken care off,"

Dorothy looks down at the floor," I see I can't stop you,just...just please be safe,"

" I will," Aladdin nodded," So are you going to Cybele with Amala,"

Dorothy nodded," Yes, from what the scroll, that Amala give me, about Cybele, It seems like wonderful place, maybe I will found something that will help me, free Alibaba,"

Aladdin nodded.

" I'm going to go get ready, before I leave do you need help,"

" No, thank you,"

" Ok,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amala put up another small blue 'drawstring bag full of silver,and gold coins,and put it inside her bag,before turning to face me," How many do you have," she asked

" Five," she stood up,and walked over to her large mirror,and picked up two small glass vials,with a wooden cork,full of gold liquid,before walking over to me,and handed me one.

" I wanted this to be with you at all times. It's not gold,it's the blessing,hopes,and dreams of all of the people in Cybele. In each vial holds five wishes, but after your first wish you become the owner of this vial,"

Dorothy looked down at the vial," What is it use for,"

" To bless others. A long time ago, the Queen's great great grandmother, and a small group of of her men, visited many small villages,and kingdom, only to be heartbroken to see how much people are poor, while the rich looked down on them. So, she take over them,giving land, food, and money to the poor, but that was not enough,"

Dorothy looked up at her, and Amala smiled," But, not long after,her daughter,and her maids, were out in the woods,and found a women made of gold,and silver, who read their hearts, and give the princess one wish,"

" What did she wish for,"

" To be able to help others,and impact the lives of others. The next day, there was a huge,and beautiful pond full of this gold liquid, the women came to Queen,and her daughter and told them how to use it, before she disappeared,"

Dorothy put the vial inside her bag," Is that why they become a target,"

Amala nodded ," That's one of the I was there, the Queen was showing me around the woods, where they found the women, that when a men came, and try to have the Queen join them, and give them her blessing. She refused, and told him his heart was black,and full of ash,and chaos, order him to leave, or die,"

" I see,"

" But don't worry about, the Queen,and the Queens of the past protected it,"

Dorothy smiled," That's good,"

" Now, let's get everything else pacted,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy,and Amala hugged Aladdin," Aladdin I hope you have a wonderful journey, and learn new things on the way, alright," Amala smiled

" I will,"

" Aladdin remember, no matter what happened, promise me you'll stay strong," Dorothy hugged him again

Aladdin smiled," I will, don't worry,"

Dorothy smiled," I'll see you later,"

" Aladdin did you pack all of the things,on the listed I give you yesterday," Yamuraiha asked as she looked inside his bags.

" Yep, I made sure I packed every you had on the list," Aladdin smiled.

" But you can be a scatterbrain,sometimes. Let's see,ah I see you have this,and this,and you remember this,"Yamuraiha said

" It's really amazing how much time flies," Aladdin looked up at Sinbad," To stand here, and watch you, and Dorothy strike out on your own,It was your decision,and you two are following it though, I respect that,"

" Thank you, that really means a lot to us,"

" Well it looks like you haven't forget anything,look like you're all set," Yamuraiha handed him his bag,and he puts it over his shoulder," Right,"

" I hope Morg, and Hakuryuu are going to be alright," Amala looked over at Dorothy," Don't worry they be fine,"

After everyone said goodbye,Aladdin got on the ship,and Amala,and Dorothy got on different one, before their ships leaved Sindria, and headed in different direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So, how far away is the Kingdom of Cybele," Dorothy asked Amala as she followed her into their room.

" Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but there are a lot of ways to get to Cybele, some only take a day,some weeks,and others years,but the one I used only takes a good day,or two to get there," she smiled.

" Then..why did we bring all of this stuff," Dorothy asked looking down at the bags they placed on the floor.

" In Cybele, everyone serves others. When every I come, I do my share of the work, I used this money to buy food, and travel with the queen to the slums,and give the poor food," Amala smiled

" Can I come with you," Dorothy asked

" Everyone has their place in Cybele, but it's your job to found yours. I want you to stay inside the walls of Cybele, but I can't stop you if you want to come with me,"

Dorothy walked over to one of the beds,and sat down," What are the people like there,"

" They very nice, and believe in the idea of serving others, and welcome people with open arms, but people with darkness in their hearts can not enter the kingdom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Fess do you know where Queen Keitha,I have news from the Republic of Balbadd,"a young maid asked one of the bakers who were offering young kids sweets.

" Yes I have Osma. I saw her making her way to the woods with Baylie, and Rivka," Fess smiled.

" Thank you,"Osma bowed her hand,before running off,making her way to the woods. When, she made it to the woods there were six guards standing around the main gate," Erramun, I have news for our Queen,please let me pass,"

Erramun looked over at Osma, before having his men open the gate," Please tell me the news you have for her,is it good,"

" I wish I could,"Osma smiled at walking walking into the woods,and followed the trail of nuts,and silver coins,until she saw a tall woman,with long honey brown hair, purple eyes,and fair skin,wearing a long grey dress,sitting on a large stone.

" My Queen,I have news for you,"Osma walking over to her,and stopped in front of her,before bowing her head.

" Osma,you don't need to tell me anything,I know.I have felt the change in the Rukh, Amala returning, I will have to a word with her,"

Osma nod her head," Do you want me to go check of the outer walls,"

" No, I will have Baylie do it, I wanted you to go prepare Amala's living chambers,"

" As you wish,"Osma bowed once more,before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Magi : The Queen of Magic Chapter 5

Welcome to the Kingdom of Cybele

Dorothy, and Amala walked down the streets of Cybele. Dorothy followed Amala as her explained the nature order of life in Cybele.

Dorothy was in awe, by the exotic architectural, the colorful, and alluring jewelry and clothing, and the wonderful people with smiles on their faces, either helping another, or selling goods.

"Before we go see Queen Keitha, and King Adel should probably go get you some clothes, and Jewelry," Amala looked over her shoulder at Dorothy.

"Why," Dorothy asked," Didn't we both pack clothes,"

Amala nodded," Here in Cybele it's a sign of disrespect, if you refuse, or reject Cybele's hospitality," She explained.

"That makes since,"

"Oh be sure to be careful when picking out yellow, or orange face paint or makeup. Some may have Tumeric in it, which will stain your face,"

Dorothy nodded," Right,"

Amala suddenly stopped in front of a wooden stand, with a gasp," Look,"

Dorothy saw a small glass pendant attached to chain, she up at the older woman,who was selling them, who nodded,before picking up the pendant.

" You want it," Amala asked as she pick up another gold pendant, and watch as the blood red stone attached to it, swung side to side.

" Yes,"

" Good," Amala smiled placing two gold coins on the stand in front of the woman," Have a wonderful day,"

The woman nodded," Thank you, please you two stay safe,"

" We will," Dorothy followed Amala, as they stopped at more than one stand buying clothes, until finally Amala told Dorothy they had a enough, and it was time to go meet up with Osma.

Osma was standing under a tree, taking to a group of solders, she glanced over towards us, and wave, before she dismissed the soldiers, and made her way to us.

" Welcome," she, and Amala hugged, " I'm so glad that you made it," she smiled softly at Dorothy," Who's this,"

Dorothy bowed her head in respect," My name is Dorothy, it's nice to you,"

Amala smiled," Sorry it took us so long,"

Osma smiled back ," Oh don't worry about about it, Queen Keitha,and King Adel have been in meeting after meeting, i'm sure they would be glad to see you two,"

Amala nodded," We should started making our way to the palace,"

Osma nodded as well, as she lead them away from the tree," I already had your chambers prepared for you two,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dorothy slowly removed her clothes, before wrapping a metallic red fabric,around her small form,before getting an thin fabric, and wrapped it around her waist, and tied it. She started to put on a gold ankle bracelets, with feathers,and thin pieces of metal attached to it.

Amala walked into her room,wearing ivory garments, with a thin light metallic blue fabrics fabric tie around her waist, and blue and white bracelet.

" You ready," She asked,

Dorothy nodded," Yes..waited,"

Amala turned around, and looked at Dorothy, and watched as she walked over to the bag, and pulled out the pendant, causing Amala to smiled, before walking towards the doorway, as Dorothy followed her.

Osma was waiting in the hallway, and glanced towards Dorothy, and Amala, as they walked out of Dorothy's chambers.

" Queen Keitha, is in her garden. King Adel is in the middle of a blessing ceremony, you won't be able to see him until later," she explain, as she lead them outside, and into the garden full of life, and diversity of colors, smells, and shapes.

All three of them stopped, when they saw Queen Keitha sitting down in a large chair, looking off into the sky, smiling.

Osma made her way slowly towards her Queen, who hasn't moved a inch.

" My Queen, Amala here," her voice just barely above a whisper, the ruler, nodded her head, before standing up, and turning towards Dorothy,and Amala, who bowed.

" Amala," the Queen voice was warm,and sweet like honey,as she took couple steps towards them," It's been far too long," her eyes wander from Amala, to Dorothy, and study her," Who is this, Amala,"

Dorothy bowed her head once more, with a smiled," My name is Dorothy saluja, It's a great honor meeting you,"

Queen Keitha give her a arm smile," Please," she started holding up her hand," You don't need to be so former. Anyone who is a friend of Amala, is a friend of mine,"

Dorothy smiled back," Thank you,"

" Amala," The ruler started as she reached towards the bowl, full of grapes, and pull one of them from the vine," How are long will you two be staying in Cybele,"

" We have talk about," Amala looked at Dorothy," but we are not sure. Our main reason of coming here was for Dorothy's safety,"

The queen nodded," I see," she paused," Well, we can discuss this late. Right now, I wanted you two to go get some rest,"

" We will, don't worry your Highness," Dorothy smiled.


End file.
